


I Love You More Than Starlight

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Julian's night on the beach in Lady Midnight has some unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn't be. The birth control rune was supposed to prevent this. But maybe it wasn't one hundred percent effective?

She checked the rune on her hip to make sure it hadn't been cut or damaged somehow only to find it had faded to white. Used up. Gone.

She threw the pregnancy test in the trash in her bathroom and walked back into her room, sitting down heavily on her bed.

Thoughts ran disjointedly in her head. Baby. Pregnant. _Her_ baby. And _Julian’s_.

God, _Julian_.

That’s when the full weight of what this meant hit her. Julian couldn’t ever know. He believed her to be with Mark now...would Mark agree to pretend it was his? But when the child came out with dark hair and all too human ears, he’d know anyway.

She lay back against her pillows, hugging her “I LOVE CALI” pillow to her chest. It absorbed her tears as she cried herself to sleep. 

 

She made an appointment at the Planned Parenthood in Santa Monica the next morning and fessed up to Cristina. She hugged Emma close and agreed to go with her. 

  
Emma was calm all throughout the physical exam and the doctor’s questions about her medical history, even the ultrasound didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would (though she couldn’t exactly see anything on the screen, so that helped). She held it together up until the discussion of her options.  _ That  _ was what was bothering her. That she didn’t have any. Her and Julian weren’t given a choice about being together, about  _ anything _ . And though it was foolish and reckless and a million other things, she hated that this was yet another thing that she couldn’t make her own decision about. So she did. She looked the doctor right in the eye and told her she was keeping the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma whipped Cortana through the air, slicing Raum demons’ tentacles off left and right. Mark and Julian fought beside her, swinging seraph blades, the glow of the  _ adamas  _ adding light to their section of the beach where the streetlights didn’t reach. 

 

Having severed the tentacles off the Raum demons attacking her, she moved on to their heads. The scent of ichor in the air turned her stomach, but then they were gone, back to one of the demon realms. Emma turned in time to see a Raum demon about to sink its teeth into Julian’s arm. She sliced it’s head off at the neck with Cortana, but not in time. The severed head clung on to Julian’s arm as he yelped, the head twitching in place before disappearing back to its home realm.

 

Emma caught Julian in her arms as he pitched sideways. Mark finished off the last Raum demon with a vicious slice of his seraph blade before joining them on the sand. Emma took one look at the cut on his arm, covered in ichor and blood, and the wave of nausea from before returned. She only had time to turn her head to the side before vomiting onto the sand beside them. 

 

“Emma?” Julian asked. “Did one of the Raum demons get you?” His face filled with concern for her even as he lay there, the vemon slowly spreading through him, made tears spring to her eyes. But he couldn’t know the real reason for her nausea, so she just shook her head, taking out her stele.

 

“He’ll need to be looked at by a warlock, should we call Magnus?” Mark asked. It hurt her to know that she could save Julian, could draw a healing rune powerful enough to heal him, but the consequences--insanity, death--were too great.

 

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Emma said. She stood up, passing Mark her stele. “Can you draw an iratze on his arm?”

 

Mark took it from her with a quirk of his brow, but said nothing. He drew the iratze as she took out her phone and dialed Magnus’s number, putting Cortana back in its sheath as she waited. He picked up on the first ring and agreed to meet them at the institute, but he didn’t sound happy about being disturbed so late at night. It was after midnight in New York and the phone ringing had woken Max, his son.

 

Mark returned Emma’s stele and they walked back to the institute, Julian’s arms slung over their shoulders. Julian kept saying he could walk on his own, but he clearly could not, so they ignored him. They lay him down on a bed in the infirmary, and Mark went downstairs to wait for Magnus, leaving Emma and Julian alone.

 

“Why didn’t you draw the iratze, Emma?” Julian asked. 

 

She avoided his gaze. “Mark did it just fine,” she answered. 

 

“But Mark’s not my parabatai,” he whispered. She had nothing to say to that, and Julian didn’t have the energy to question further, so he fell silent, his eyes closing. 

 

Emma was glad of the time to look at him when he couldn’t see her. Her Jules, the father of her child. She drank in the sight of his lips, she wanted so badly to feel them against her own it was painful; his eyelashes, remembering the feel of them against her cheeks, her neck, lower; his hands, resting gently now on his stomach, that had always held her so close, that had painted dozens of pictures of her, slayed demons and coddled children. She loved every inch of him. 

She jumped a little when Mark came back with Magnus. She’d been startling easy these days, a side effect of having too much to hide.

 

Magnus got to work on Julian right away, blue fire sparking between his hands. Several minutes later, Magnus wiped the sweat off his brow, declaring that Julian just needed rest now. 

 

“Anyone else need anything before I go back to my so rudely interrupted sleep?” He asked. 

 

“Emma,” Julian said quietly, surprising us all.

 

“Julian? What is it?” Emma asked, brushing the dark curls on his forehead back from his face before she could stop herself.

 

“You need to fix Emma,” Julian said, not taking his eyes off Magnus. “She’s hurt, she threw up earlier.” 

 

“I’m fine, Jules,” she said. She couldn’t have Magnus examine her. He’d  _ know  _ if she did. 

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers. And before she could blink she was lying down on an empty infirmary bed and Magnus was standing over her.

 

“Please, Magnus, I’m fine,” she protested. His blue flames flashed between his hands and she shut her eyes against it. 

 

“She’s right, she’s fine,” Magnus declared a moment later, standing from his kneeling position. He dropped a wink at Emma, who now sat at the edge of the bed, and she smiled, grateful to him for keeping her secret. 

 

She planned on letting everyone know eventually, telling them she didn’t know who the father was, but she wasn’t ready for Julian to know yet. He alone would know who the father really was. He alone could do the math and figure out that it had to be his if it wasn’t Cameron’s or Mark’s. Maybe he’d even hate her once he knew. That she’d kept it from him. That no one could know he was really the father, not even the child. 

 

“Well, if anyone needs anything else from me, you can call me anytime,” Magnus said, looking directly at Emma.

 

“Even if we’re interrupting your sleep again?” Mark asked, smiling. 

 

“Hey, I’m here, aren’t I?” Magnus said. “But please  _ try  _ not to need me while I’m sleeping.” 

 

“Magnus,” Emma said. “Thank you.” She put all the weight she could in the two words: for saving Julian’s life, for keeping her secret, for  _ everything _ . 

 

Magnus gave a nod in acknowledgement of her thanks before striding to the door with a “Goodbye, nephilim.” 

 

“I’m going to shower,” Mark said, leaving the room after him. 

 

They were alone again. Emma had been avoiding being alone with him and here they were, alone twice in one day. 

 

“Emma, are you sure you’re okay?” Julian asked, sitting up on his bed. “You never throw up unless you’re really sick.” 

 

“I’m fine, Julian,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

 

“I know we haven’t been...since you’ve been with Mark,” he said shakily, “but we’re still parabatai. You can tell me when you’re not feeling well, Emma.” 

 

“Jules…” 

 

“Emma, _please_.” He was looking at her so intently, it was too much. She loved him too much, was already keeping too much from him. 

 

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
